One Enemy, Many Bonds
by Elianna43
Summary: New experiences, new friends, new romances. What happens when new people meet old people? Simple, a huge quest and a huge mess!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I just write the fanfic. I wrote this story with Hopeless Maiden.**

__

_**Prologue**_

In the forest, two wolf demons travel in silence as their past is altered. Their only hope is to take vengeance on the one who ruined their lives.

Miles away, a tiger demon wanders aimlessly looking for a worthy opponent. His past unknown, his future unwritten.

Throughout the shadows twin dog demons are given a mission. One's bloodlust has been unleashed; the other's merciless plan unfolds.

Nearby, in another part of the forest…

**There's the prologue. Please Review I hope u like it.**

**(kiss) cya**


	2. A future beginning, a past returning

**_Chapter 1: A future beginning; A past returning…_**

It was still surprising that Inuyasha had gotten married. Even more surprising was the fact that Malaya was pregnant. It had been 3 months and she still couldn't believe it even though Malaya's womb was proof of her pregnancy. At first it had shown no sign of the expected child; but as time passed it grew.

Just as Kaede decided to wake Malaya up for lunch…

"Malaya!!!" Inuyasha said barging into the hut.

"Shh, the child is asleep" whispered Kaede.

"Not anymore" Kagome replied nervously as Malaya stirred in her sleep.

"Inu…ya…sha, I haven't slept in days" Malaya whined groggily.

"I'm sorry koi, I thought you were awake" Inuyasha said flattening his ears as he helped her sit up on the futon.

"That's alright; why did you come in yelling anyway?" Malaya asked lovingly.

"I…well…I…" Inuyasha said at a loss for words (because he forgot what he was going to say).

"Never mind then, I guess I'm just hungry" Malaya said putting her hand on her stomach when a flash of pain passed through her body.

"Malaya, are you ok?" Inuyasha said, immediately at her side.

"I'm alright _she_ just kicked me" Malaya said grasping Inuyasha's hand and putting it on her belly. "See?" she asked looking in his eyes.

"Yeah; I can, _he's _got some kick" Inuyasha said with pride.

Malaya and Inuyasha never fought about the gender of the baby they knew that they would love it no matter what the gender.

"Inuyasha, we heard a rumor about a sacred jewel shard" Miroku said as he entered with Sango right behind him.

"Where?" Inuyasha asked with a hint of hesitation.

"In a village a long way from here" Sango replied with a bit of sadness.

"Well then lets get going; Malaya we'll be back as soon as we can I promise" Inuyasha said kissing her forehead lovingly.

"Yeah; I hope so; please be careful" Malaya replied as she began to eat the lunch Kaede had prepared for her.

"Why don't ye just stay over night and leave early tomorrow?" Kaede asked hoping they would stay that night, for Malaya's sake.

"I don't know I mean we have to go so Naraku won't find it first" Inuyasha replied only to be given the famous _'soulful puppy dog eyes' _by Malaya. "Alright; alright we'll leave tomorrow morning" Inuyasha groaned hoping never to get that look from her again (AN: Yeah right).

"Good, thank you Inuyasha" Malaya replied with a genuine smile finishing off her lunch.

Inuyasha just smiled and kissed her gently and then pulled her to him so she could lay her head on his chest. That night Inuyasha couldn't sleep all he thought about was the pup growing in Malaya's womb and everyday he got even more nervous about Malaya and the unborn pup's health. Inuyasha was tossing and turning on the futon accidentally waking Malaya.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Malaya asked looking up into Inuyasha's eyes.

"I just can't sleep I keep thinking about our pup" Inuyasha replied putting his hand on Malaya hands.

"What about our pup?" Malaya asked with a worried expression on her face. "Did I something wrong?" Malaya said looking at Inuyasha's hands on hers.

"Nooo Malaya. No you didn't do anything wrong it's just I'm worried" Inuyasha said quickly taking Malaya's face in his hands.

"But what are you worried about, koi?" Malaya asked getting a little tired of his games.

"I'm just worried I won't make a good father and the pup will hate me" Inuyasha replied ashamed at his own words.

"Is that what you're worried about? Inuyasha the pup will love you no matter what because you're its father. You'll make a wonderful father because you're so adoring and loving and you know it." Malaya said gently rubbing Inuyasha's ears like she always does when he's in a bad mood.

"Thanks koishii, I'm sorry I woke you up" Inuyasha said covering them with the covers of their futon again.

"Its alright I was awake, the pup won't stop kicking me" Malaya said as a wave of pain from the pup hit her again.

: Stop hurting mother-female: Inuyasha said in Inu youkai language and the pup stopped kicking Malaya.

"Thank you Inuyasha. Good night" Malaya said kissing Inuyasha on the cheek.

"You're welcome good night. I love you" Inuyasha said kissing her temple.

"I love you too" Malaya replied falling asleep in his warm embrace.

The next day, they woke up and started saying their good byes…

"I guess we'd better get going" Kagome said as she stretched outside.

"Malaya, promise me you won't tire yourself out while I'm gone" Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

"I promise Inuyasha. Please come back soon and in one piece" Malaya said nuzzling into his chest.

"I will. I love you" Inuyasha said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, be careful" Malaya replied as she watched him and the rest of the gang leave towards the forest.

Malaya stayed behind because Inuyasha did not want to risk getting the unborn child or Malaya hurt, since Naraku was still around…


	3. A sister's wrath

** Here's the second chapter school is hell so it's gonna take me a little bit longer to update but I will, I wrote this story with Hopeless Maiden.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I wish I did sigh**

**_A sister's wrath_**

Two wolf demons are running through the forest looking for the person who ruined their lives.

"Mai, would hurry up!" the elder sister shouted.

"I'm running as fast as I can, Kane!" the youngest sister shouted out of breath.

"Then run faster!" Kane shouted as Mai tripped over a tree root.

"Oww!" Mai shouted as she watched her sister stop in the distance. "Kane, what are you doing? Help me!" she whined.

"Shh! Shut up…" Kane replied as she listened to her surroundings.

"Mai, hide!" she said while she jumped into nearby bushes.

"Wait! Wh-what? Kane!?!" Mai shouted in confusion. Mai sat there contemplating her ankle which was now red and in pain. "Kane! Kane!" she shouted in vain.

Kane crouched and watched her sister from her hiding spot. _Mai, get out of there…There's a demon coming… _she thought as she saw someone approaching.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" said Inuyasha as he picked up the injured wolf demon by its waist.

"Is that a wolf demon, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as she watched it struggle to break free of Inuyasha's grasp.

"Yup, she smells just like that _sushi-for-brains_ wolf demon…" "Man, she only weighs 5 pounds!" replied Inuyasha.

"I do not! I weigh 98 pounds!" replied Mai angrily.

"Whatever" said Inuyasha dropping her.

"Oww! That hurt!sob Kane! Kane!" Mai whined.

"Who's Kane?" asked Kagome just as a second wolf demon appeared.

"Don't touch my sister! Don't _ever _mess with my sister!" threatened Kane as she jumped out of the bushes. Kane's eyes were blood-red as she stood, fists curled, menacingly in front of Inuyasha.

"Whoa, I wasn't going to hurt her…" replied Inuyasha as Kagome treated to Mai's strained ankle.

"You weren't?" said Kane, a hint of doubt in her voice.

"No…there, you shouldn't stand on that ankle for a while…" said Kagome.

"sigh Get on…" said Kane emotionless.

"But…" Mai started

"Mai; Get on my back. Now!" interrupted Kane.

Mai struggled to stand, cursing at the pain; and hesitantly got on Kane's back. Once on Kane they disappeared into the forest, leaving the travelers to themselves.

"Hey, Kane they didn't seem so bad why did we leave so suddenly?" Mai asked over her sister's back.

"Its not that I think their not trustworthy, its just _he_ was coming" Kane replied as emotionless as ever.

"You mean…" Mai asked knowing to well who it was.

"Yeah, that's why I didn't stay" Kane replied sniffing around to find a good path to follow. "How's your ankle?" Kane asked looking over her shoulder to see her younger sister asleep on her back. Sweat drop _I can't believe she fell asleep on my back if she wasn't injured I'd drop her and now _she thought as she kept moving forward.

Back where Inuyasha and Kagome first ran into the two wolf-demons. They were still trying to figure out what they were doing far away from their pack.

"I wonder what those two we're doing away from they're pack" Sango asked knowing too well wolf demons never stray too far away from their packs.

"Who knows?" Miroku said looking up at the sky saying it was already high noon.

"Well, that's over…Wait? Is that?" Inuyasha said as he ran into the forest.

"Inuyasha, wait!" shouted Kagome as she chased after Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango close behind…

** Well there's the second Chapter I hope u enjoyed.****Please Review.**


	4. New members, new stories

__

Ok here's chapter 3 sorry I haven't posted but I've had a stupid History Paper to do.

_**Disclaimer: This is getting old…I do not own Inuyasha (sad but true). Enjoy**_

* * *

****

**_New members new stories..._**

_I have to find those two son-of-a-bitches. It's the only way I can become leader again; I must kill them both. _Koga thought as he ran through the forest. Up ahead he finds a tiger demon…

"Finally an opponent…Come on and fight!" said Ronin challengingly. Koga stands in front of him with a confused look and places his hand on Ronin's head.

"Aren't you short for a tiger demon?" replied Koga.

"Grr, I'm not short! C'mon and fight!" answered Ronin angrily.

"Look I don't wanna fight you kid" Koga said trying to keep his honor.

Ronin stood pondering for a moment before speaking, "Hmm, I understand if you're scared. I mean, with these super sharp claws I have," he stared at his claws admiring them, "even I would be scared or maybe it's the fact that you are a simple minded mutt," Ronin smiled triumphantly.

"What did you just call me?" Koga hissed.

"You heard me; I called you an M-U-T-T mutt!" Ronin laughed.

Just then, Inuyasha (and company) reached the clearing where Ronin stood mocking Koga.

"Koga?" said Kagome. Koga turns around and smiles when he sees Kagome.

"Kagome!" he shouted happily. Koga punches Ronin in the face and runs off to hug Kagome, only to be stopped by Inuyasha. Ronin is sitting on the ground rubbing his now red and sore cheek; and watching the others.

"So you're still hanging around this weakling" Koga said pushing Inuyasha away.

"Who are you calling a weakling, wolf?" Inuyasha replied angrily.

"You, albino runt!" Koga yelled in his face.

"You should be put down for rabies!" Inuyasha replied also in his face.

Ronin found their insults amusing, he tried not to laugh but the laughter overwhelmed him. He burst out laughing only to receive menacing glares at him.

"What are you laughing at?!" Koga and Inuyasha yelled in unison.

"Eepp! Uhh…Nothing!!" Ronin squeaked as Koga and Inuyasha went back to arguing.

"I'd wish you two would stop arguing for at least one day and get along" Kagome sighed tired of the same thing every time Koga shows up.

"Not gonna happen," Koga and Inuyasha replied glaring at each other.

Inuyasha and Koga continued arguing by now Kagome was annoyed by their constant arguing. But before she could shut them up Koga changed the subject completely leaving Kagome with her mouth open.

"Hey have you guys seen two wolf demons named Mai and Kane?" Koga asked hoping they have.

"Well…" Kagome started.

"No," Inuyasha interrupted as Koga ran off.

"Who are you anyway?" Inuyasha asked Ronin after Koga left.

"Name's Ronin," Ronin proudly replied as he put his sword away.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" Miroku asked staring nervously at his two swords.

"That's none of your business!" Ronin replied as he jumped into the shadows and disappeared.

"Hey, Inuyasha. Why'd you tell Koga that we haven't seen Mai and Kane when we have?" Kagome asked still confused at what he told Koga.

"Because I didn't like the way he was asking about them it was like he wanted to kill them or something" Inuyasha replied finding a place for them to camp.

"I guess your right and they did seem kinda nice" Kagome said climbing on Inuyasha's back.

"That Kane almost beat me up and you call her nice" Inuyasha asked as he led them to a nearby hot spring.

"Well you did kinda hurt her sister" Kagome said trying to hold onto Inuyasha.

"I guess your right" Inuyasha said as he set her down where they were gonna camp.

Later that night the gang set up camp and started to prepare dinner little did they know that they were being watched by someone in the shadows…

* * *

"I wonder where Naraku could be." Kagome asked hating the silence between them.

"I don't know we haven't seen him or found any clue to his whereabouts" Miroku replied talking the bowl of stew Sango was offering him.

"No matter what we try he always seems to escape with a stupid grin on his face" Sango replied sitting next to Miroku.

"Someday we will defeat him don't you worry about that" Inuyasha said clenching his fists.

Ronin was listening in on their conversation from a tree branch high up in a tree. He was getting curious about this Naraku person they were talking about.

_Maybe this is what I've been waiting for. If they can't kill this Naraku he must be a worthy opponent _he said to himself still listening into their conversation.

Inuyasha stopped "wolfing" down the ramen Kagome had prepared for him and looked up into the tree and smiled. Then he continued eating.

Miroku noticed and asked "Inuyasha, did you sense something?"

Inuyasha smiled and with a mouthful of ramen replied "Ronin, you can come down now. Try being quiet the next time you try to eavesdrop." Within seconds Ronin pounced down with a surprised look on his face.

"I can't believe you noticed! Grr, how did you know?" he said angrily. Because he couldn't finish his ramen Inuyasha replied annoyed at his question

"What did you expect; that wolf stench may still be around here but I can still smell your rotten scent."

"Was that a shot?!" Ronin asked already getting really pissed at Inuyasha.

"What do you think, I'm still part Inu youkai and like other Inu youkai's I hate cats!" Inuyasha replied then ignoring Ronin to finish his ramen.

"I'm not a cat… T…I…G…E…R… TIGER!!!! GRRR…." Ronin replied now ready to explode.

"Uhh, Ronin calm down…" added Kagome. Ronin sighed and looked around at everyone.

"Hey! Wait a minute. You know my name, but I don't know yours or any of you guys…" he replied.

Kagome thought a moment before answering, picking each word carefully.

"I'm Kagome" She said pointing to herself. "They are Miroku, Sango and her best and loyal friend Kirara." She said pointing to each of them in turn. "And last but not the least grateful, is the big jerk Inuyasha." She said showing she was mocking him by laughing and sticking her tongue out at Inuyasha.

As always Inuyasha paid more attention to his food than to his surroundings, Kagome would be spared for now…

"We travel together to defeat the one known as Naraku. He has wronged each of us and we want revenge. We are also collecting the jew-"

"Shhhh!" Sango interrupted Miroku just as he was mentioning the jewel shards. "That information is for need to know only… Sorry Ronin, but there's some things you don't need to and shouldn't know about." Sango replied nervously.

"Don't worry about it. Just like you have your secrets I shall keep my own." replied Ronin smiling.

Inuyasha stood up content with his meal. "Well it's time to go!" he concluded.

Ronin watched as they packed up and began to say goodbye to him. "Um, wait up!!! Can I join you guys?" he shouted hoping for the best.

Each of them looked at him and then at each other. "I don't know. You are kind of a pest." Inuyasha stated.

"Oh, come on!!!" Ronin whined.

"Hmmm, well you could be useful…. Fine you can come." replied Kagome. "Really! Yeah!!!"…

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered to her.

"Let him come along we could really use his help" Kagome replied grabbing one of Inuyasha's ears.

"Alright but he's your responsibility" Inuyasha said taking his ear away before she gabbed it.

The group continues deeper into the forest, a new companion has joined them on their journey. Though he is happy now that he has company on his journey, Ronin's true intentions shall separate him from his new friends in due time.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Haven't we passed that tree before? Yeah, we have! It's the one where those two wolf demons used to cover themselves as they left." shouted Kagome in an exasperated voice.

"Grr, I can't believe this! We've been walking in circles for hours. We're not getting anywhere. We might as well camp out for the night here." answered Inuyasha in an impatient tone.

"Hey, Ronin. Can you go get firewood with Miroku? We'll need a lot to last the night!" Sango stated in a rhetorical question, obviously obligating them to get firewood and leaving before they could refuse.

"Well I guess that means we're stuck with the chores." Said Miroku to Ronin who stood gaping in disbelief of what had just occurred.

In the forest Miroku and Ronin were picking up firewood from the ground and low branches. "Man, I can't believe we're stuck doing all the dirty work." Ronin shouted in disbelief.

"_Help!!!" _shouted a voice from afar

"Huh? What was that?" wondered Miroku.

"_Help!!! Me!!!"_ again came a voice from the shadows of the oncoming night.

"What the hell?" shouted Ronin in confusion.

"Help me!!! I'm stuck on a branch above you!" shouted a panther hanyou from above.

Ronin and Miroku look at each other in confusion, but dismissed the mystery and continued to work. At that point a mysterious sound is heard. "Whistling sound dong" is heard as something impacted against Ronin's hollow head.

"What the hell! Miroku! Why did you do that for?" shouted Ronin as he bared his fangs at Miroku.

"I didn't do anything; I'm all the way over here!" Miroku replied annoyed at being blamed and standing a few feet away from Ronin.

"Then who the he-"

"Up here **_DAMMIT_**!" interrupted the voice.

At long last Miroku and Ronin looked up to see a Panther Hanyou stuck up in the tree. Ronin automatically fell onto the floor laughing his ass off.

"HA, HA, HA! A Panther hanyou stuck in a tree! HA, HA, HA!" mocked Ronin.

Miroku ignored Ronin and proceeded to ask this strange sight its name.

"My name is Keiji, the panther Hanyou. My travels have led me here. There was Keiji, suffering from starvation when he finds he is sitting under an apple tree-"

"Hey you! Yeah you in the tree! Why are you narrating your own story?" Ronin asked not seeing the point of him telling his own story.

"Why am I narrating my own story? Oh… Well screw it. The point is I was looking for an apple to eat when I slipped and my foot got stuck in this branch. Could you please help me down from here?" Keiji replied hoping they were kind enough to help a hanyou.

"Your name means 'lead cautiously' and you got stuck in a tree… HA, HA, HA!" laughed Ronin oblivious of Keiji's troubles.

Miroku sighed and carelessly opened his wind tunnel.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" shouted Keiji as he flew directly towards the dark vortex.

Just then Miroku closed his wind tunnel and Keiji fell face first on the ground.

"You call yourself a cat? You can't even land on your feet!!!" shouted Ronin as he continued laughing.

Thonk Went Ronin's head after Miroku whacked him with his staff. "Don't forget Ronin, you're also part of the cat family." said Miroku with a smile.

"Sooooo you're Miroku and Ronin. Ummm, it's kinda getting dark… Can I go with you guys?" asked Keiji.

"Never!" shouted Ronin. He smiled as Keiji frowned and began to walk away. Miroku stared at Ronin with flames of anger in his eyes.

"Um, I'm just kidding! Sure you can come… The more the merrier!" he shouted apologetically.

Another new member has joined the Inuyasha gang. Keiji may be a little clumsy but watch out that he can be a great ally. The gang kind heartedly welcomed him into the gang for the journey to find Naraku and the sacred jewel shards…

* * *

Malaya was feeling stronger everyday she did chores for Kaede-obachan, but everyday seemed more and more worried about Inuyasha. Even though she knew nothing could kill him easily she still worried about him. Malaya saw two strange figures on top of the hill coming out of the direction of Goshinboku and the bone eaters well.

"Kaede-obachan! Come quickly!" shouted Malaya.

"What is it my child?" replied the exhausted priestess.

"Two strangers are coming towards the village. Should we go to meet them?" she inquired.

"No, they are probably merchants looking to sell their goods. Don't fuss, come and get some rest." replied Kaede as she entered the hut and began to prepare dinner.

"Kane, where are we going? We've been going around in circles" Mai asked as she ran beside Kane.

"I guess you're right we should find a place to stay for the night at least" Kane replied as she stopped under Goshinboku.

"I sensed a village nearby maybe we stay there for the night?" Kane said walking towards the said village.

"But what if they slay demons there?" replied Mai shaking in her fur.

"What are you a wolf or a mouse?" Kane said emotionless.

Kane was walking towards the village and left Mai by herself in the same spot where they had stopped. Mai was looking at her surroundings and then looked at her sister slowly walking towards the village.

"K-Kane! Wait up! I'm a wolf, I'm not a mouse I'm a wolf! Don't leave me behind!" Mai yelled running after her older sister.

Kane continued into the village searching for a place to stay. She walked on until she came to a hut. She stood in front of it and recognized the scent of the Dog Hanyou they had encountered. Curious she entered.

"Kane? Kane, come on. Let's get out of here! Kane?" whispered Mai afraid of being left alone in the middle of the village.

"Hey, isn't that a demon?" "Yeah! Hurry, get Kaede-obachan!" shouted the villagers once they saw Mai standing alone in the village.

"Kane!!!" she shouted in vain.

Kane entered and saw a young woman sleeping on a mat in the middle of the hut. She proceeded to leaving as the woman stirred.

"Who's there?" asked the woman.

"I'm Kane. I'm sorry for intruding, but is there anywhere my sister and I can stay?" she asked, though she expected the woman to say no.

"If you want, you can stay here for the night. I don't think Kaede-obachan would mind." Replied the woman sleepily.

"Thank you for letting us stay. By the way what's your name?" Kane replied gratefully.

"I'm Malaya, if you don't mind I need to get some rest."

Kane walked outside to find a group of villagers surrounding Mai. Mai sat cowering on the ground wishing she hadn't followed her sister into the village.

"Leave her alone! She didn't do anything to you!" shouted Kane threateningly at the villagers.

"Huh? Another demon? Run!" shouted a villager. The group scattered and hid in the surrounding huts.

"Kane! You came! I thought you had left me…" said Mai gleefully as she ran towards her sister.

"Come on. I found a place for us to stay for the night." replied Kane.

"Um, but won't the villagers come after us again? Shouldn't we leave?" asked Mai in fear.

"What, and stay in the dark forest. Is that what you want?" asked Kane, but her question was only answered by a deep sigh. "I thought so. Now, come on."

They entered the hut and found the hanyou asleep on her futon. Kane moved silently but Mai was still freaked out about the village and stepped into the fire pit burning herself with the cauldron full of stew.

"Ahhhhh, that's hot!" she screamed from the burns and waking the pregnant hanyou.

"Huh, oh, it's you again, is this your sister?" Malaya asked shrugging off the sleep from her.

"Yes, this is my younger sister Mai" Kane replied helping Malaya stand up.

"Thank you, well your both welcome tonight" Malaya said as she treated Mai's burns.

"You're a hanyou am I right?" Kane asked eyeing the ears on her head.

"Yes I am. My mate's name is Inuyasha" Malaya replied as she looked out the reed window at the hill in the horizon.

"I met him" Kane replied sitting down on the floor.

"Really? Is he alright? Was he hurt?" Malaya replied actually now right in Kane's face.

"Yes he was alright" Kane replied leaving out the part of her almost beating him to a pulp.

In the forest Inuyasha and the gang are coming closer to Kaede's village for some rest before they have to journey back to searching for the sacred jewel shards. In Kaede's village a friendship between a pregnant hanyou and two wolf demons slowly rises…

* * *

Inuyasha, the gang, and the two newest members a panther hanyou named Keiji and a competitive tiger youkai named Ronin, were headed towards Kaede's village for rest and other things.

"Inuyasha, where are we going?" Ronin asked a little annoyed at the fact that he was being led by a half-breed.

"We're headed towards our village, we need to stock up on supplies and I need to check up on Malaya" Inuyasha replied looking at the ground at the sound of his mate's name.

"Who's Malaya?" Keiji asked not knowing weather if it was wise to ask.

"She's my mate and she's 3 months and 4 weeks pregnant with our first pup" Inuyasha replied as he looked up to see Miroku and Sango going ahead of them but smiling back at Inuyasha.

"She's a hanyou am I right?" Ronin asked feeling it was a bad idea to ask that when Inuyasha gave him a glare that obviously meant _what do you think baka._

The rest of trip was silent as they reached the village Inuyasha saw Malaya outside looking for water. Inuyasha got exited and looked at her and Ronin now said something that he would regret for the rest of his life.

"Who the hell is that fat wench?" Ronin asked and then shrunk when Inuyasha sent him a death glare.

"That is my mate! And if you ever call her a wench again I promise you will not live to see another day" Inuyasha replied pinning Ronin to a tree.

"Ok, ok I get it that's Malaya" Ronin said gasping for breath and rubbing where Inuyasha had grabbed him.

Malaya was joined quickly by Mai and Kane outside. Inuyasha had just made it to the clearing and Malaya looked up and saw Inuyasha in the horizon.

"Inuyasha!!" Malaya exclaimed as she ran towards Inuyasha (AN/which was hard to do considering her pregnant belly).

"Malaya, I missed you so much koi" Inuyasha replied as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

That night Inuyasha and Kane talked so that they got better acquainted and Malaya got to know Ronin and Keiji. Keiji all the time spent looking at Mai _man she's cute, I wonder if I could make a move on her _Keiji thought as he kept staring at Mai. Miroku noticed Keiji staring and took him outside for a talk.

"Sooo, you like Mai?" Miroku asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah I guess I mean she's really cute" Keiji replied blushing a bit. "But I don't know how to make a move on her."

"Well I can help you with that" Miroku replied with a smirk on his face.

That night Miroku taught Keiji all about his old perverted ways saying that those moves would help him get Mai to like him. Inuyasha was sleeping more soundly but Malaya had trouble sleeping she felt something was wrong but couldn't figure out what.

"Are you ok Malaya?" Inuyasha asked moving Malaya on the futon to face him.

"I just have a feeling something is wrong but I don't know what" Malaya replied putting her hand on her stomach.

"Don't worry Malaya everything is alright nothing is wrong" Inuyasha said cupping her face in his hand and kissing her gently.

"I guess you're right. I love you Inuyasha" Malaya replied resting her head against his chest.

"I love you too koi. Good night" Inuyasha said as he fell into a deep sleep.

The next day Mai was fetching water and Kane was hunting in the forest with Inuyasha. Keiji decided to put the lessons of the monk to action and went to Mai.

"Hey Mai" Keiji said smoothly as Mai looked up and saw him next to her.

"Ohh hi Keiji what's up?" Mai said bending over to pick up the bucket of water. Then she felt a hand caress her ass and she saw Keiji's hand on her ass. Slap "You pervert!"

When Kane heard Mai yell at the panther hanyou she rushed over to see what happened. Mai explained to her sister that the hanyou had put his hand on her ass. Kane didn't do anything considering her sister had already taken care of it by slapping the hanyou in the face. Keiji sees that the older wolf demon is prettier considering she let her hair down from the ponytail she usually wore it in and stared at her in amazement at her beauty.

"What are you staring at?" Kane asked as she began to tie her hair in a ponytail.

"Uh... nothing! Nothing!" He said hurriedly waving his hand in the air frantically.

"Then please stop drooling" Kane said as she pointed her hand to her mouth to show him the drool hanging out of his mouth.

That night all Keiji did was stare at Kane but didn't know what turned him on.

"Keiji want some more stew?" Kagome asked motioning for his empty bowl of stew.

"Huh?" His eyes snapped to Kagome. "What?"

"I asked if you wanted so more stew" Kagome replied as she looked him in the eyes.

"Sure!" He chirped, handing her the bowl. His eyes flitted back to Kane as she took it.

That night Keiji couldn't sleep all the thought about was the wolf demon Kane. Ronin always thought his past would be unknown and wouldn't come back to him but he was wrong…

* * *

_**Well there u have it. I hoped u enjoyed I wanna thank Hopeless Maiden. Ur a great co-Author and Infernal Flame Zero thank u for being a great supporter. I promise to update soon.**_

_**(Kiss) cya soon.**_


	5. A past explained and a love returns

_**Well here you go. School is hell so its taking longer to update but I love the way my friend likes it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ok this one is for the entire fanfic…Ahem I do not own Inuyasha.**_

* * *

**_A past explained and a love returns_**

The gang had all taken care of supplies and gone into the forest to continue their journey. Inuyasha was able to convince Kane and Mai to join them. Kane and Mai were most glad to join them considering their past which they did not wish to discuss with them. In the forest Inuyasha, Kane, Mai and Ronin sensed something was following them. Keiji didn't sense it because he was too busy looking at Kane's ass. They stopped and looked around Inuyasha was fed up and wanted to find out exactly what was following them.

"Come out now! Show yourself!" Inuyasha said as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

Then out of the shadows came a beautiful tiger demon but she had an oddly resemblance of Ronin.

"Katsumi," Ronin said as he looked straight at the tiger demon.

"Ronin," She nodded. "I see you've made some friends." She eyed each one of them critically.

"Ronin do you know her?" Inuyasha asked putting Tetsusaiga back in its sheath.

"Yeah she's my older sister. What are you doing here Katsumi?" Ronin asked sending a death glare at her.

She looked at him in mock-mild surprise. "Why, can't a girl come visit her little brother out of the goodness of her heart?" She asked in a mock hurt voice. "You insult me, Little Brother." She pressed her palm to her chest for effect, though her cold blue eyes glimmered with mirth.

"Yeah right, why are you really her?" Ronin asked motioning for the sword on his right.

Her eyes flickered to the weapon. A sneer came to her lips. Ronin unsheathed his sword and stood in a battle stance.

"What you scared?" Ronin said edging his sister on.

"Hardly," She scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Then come at me" Ronin said glaring his fangs at her.

"I don't think it's worth my time." She goaded him. "I know you're still as weak as you always were."

"I'm not come on bitch!" Ronin yelled at her knowing she hated when anybody called her a 'bitch'.

Her face became stony. Her eyes suddenly flared up, although the rest of her body became impassive, and she tightened her jaw.

"Uhh Ronin do you think you should be doing this dude, she looks pretty tough" Keiji asked a little intimidated by Katsumi.

"Stay out of this Keiji!" Ronin replied flaring his fangs at his sister while she unsheathed her sword.

"Ronin don't be a fool let me help you" Inuyasha said motioning towards his sword.

"I can do this myself. I have to prove to myself that I can surpass her in battle" Ronin replied as he moved forward.

"You sure you wanna try that?" She murmured, tightening her grip on her weapon.

"Come at me I'm stronger than last time we fought" Ronin murmured back as he circled his sister. The rest of the gang watching after Kane had explained what was going on.

Katsumi stood tall and proud, with her eyes closed and her jaw twitching. She made no move to get away from him. Instead, she took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"Weakling," She said lightly.

"Kane shouldn't you help him I mean your a tough fighter you can beat her" Mai asked standing next to her older sibling.

"I can't do that, this is simply younger sibling wanting to surpass older sibling in strength he has to do it himself" Kane replied emotionless.

"Who are you calling a weakling?!" Ronin said as he flung himself toward her.

Katsumi jumped out of his path and back flipped a few feet. She straightened up again, a nonchalant look in her eyes.

"Well, not myself, that's for sure." Her voice was ever calm, like nothing could ever rile her up like it could her brother.

"Grr you're going down" Ronin hissed.

"She's fast; she's really good" Sango said as she hopped off Kilala.

"I don't think so." Katsumi jumped into a tree and disappeared. "You'll have to find me first." She taunted in a sing-song voice.

"Ronin, let me help you I can send Kilala up there to find her" Sango suggested only to be met with a death glare by the tiger demon.

"Stay out of this!" Ronin replied not paying attention to his sister as she jumped down from the tree behind him making him trip when he came to face her.

"You need to learn not to get distracted so easily." She purred, pressing her sword onto his artery with minimal pressure, signaling he had lost. "You might get hurt." She added in false concern. She made no move to remove her weapon but instead kept her serene gaze on him. Katsumi jumped back in the shadows and left leaving Ronin on the floor in a daze.

"DAMMIT!! I can't believe she beat me again" Ronin hissed looking at the floor.

"Ronin what's your problem with your older sister anyway?" Inuyasha asked offering a hand to help him up.

"It's a long story" Ronin replied being helped up by Inuyasha.

That night Ronin told them about his past…

* * *

"Ok man, tell us about you and your sister." Inuyasha said as he set up the campfire.

"Alright, alright… look, it all happened when I was a kid." Ronin started, staring at the fire.

_Flash back_

"Good, good, Katsumi. You're progressing nicely." He cast his cat-like eyes over at his son, Ronin. "Perhaps you should pay more attention to your sister, boy." He noted as Ronin tripped over.

"Yes father, I will." Ronin murmured, looking over at his sister. He wished his father would be as proud of him as he was of Katsumi. He watched as she executed a perfect combination attack on the wooden training post, smirking to herself.

_End flash back_

"My father was a great fighter… he was always proud of my sister." Ronin continued in a low voice, noticing them staring at him with sad eyes. Well, all of them except Kane of course.

"Then what happened?" Keiji asked from next to Ronin.

"Well, we were attacked when I was twelve by a pack of wolf demons." Ronin continued, clenching his fists. "My sister and father fought greatly, but my father was badly injured."

_Flash back_

"Papa!" Katsumi cried, finishing off the last wolf demon and hurrying to their fallen father's side. "Papa, are you gonna be ok?"

"Father are you alright?" Ronin asked as he rushed to his father's side. Their father spluttered and took a wheezing breath. He coughed up blood, before wiping it away.

"Katsumi..." He wheezed.

"I'm here, Papa." Katsumi took one of his hands.

"Where is... Ronin?" He wheezed again.

"I'm right here father." Ronin replied as he sat on his other side.

"My son..." He coughed. "Listen to... your sister's... guidance... She will... train you..." Another coughing fit, coughing up blood. "Wont you... Kat?" He asked, using his pet name for her.

"Of course, Papa!" She nodded freverently.

"Yes father, I will!" Ronin sniffled as he watched his father hopelessly.

"My children..." He coughed again. "Never... forget... that your mother and I... both love you..." After a moment, his last breath left his body. Katsumi stood up with tears in her eyes, but the rest of her face was cold.

"Let's get out of here, Ronin, before more come." She offered him her hand.

"Yes, Sister." Ronin shook as he took her hand.

_End flash back_

"He died that day and left me in the care of my older sister." Ronin's voice shook as he tried to contain his emotions.

"But why do you hate your sister so much?" Mai asked in confusion.

"It was all that stupid training she put me through!" Ronin snapped at her.

_Flash back_

"Come on, Ronin, harder!" She taunted. "You don't expect to hurt anyone with a blow that weak, do you?"

"We've been at this for hours!" He whined. "I'm still just a cub, you know." Ronin looked at his sister and panted heavily.

"I'm only a year older than you are." Katsumi reminded him. "Now come on; another try." She goaded.

"I'm tired Katsumi! Can't we take a break?" Ronin whined pathetically.

"No." She set up the dummy again. "We go until I say stop." A few minutes later Ronin falls on the floor from exhaustion.

"Katsumi, please! I'm tired and hungry can we please stop?" Ronin whined again, just as pathetically.

"Get up." Katsumi stood over him, hands on her hips. "Your enemies won't give you a lunch break. Now UP!" She ordered, pulling him up by his upper arm.

"Katsumi, please, Father never pushed us this hard!" Ronin begged, gasping for breath.

"I'm not father." She slapped his face, hard. "Nor am I your sister here. In the training grounds, I am your teacher and your worst enemy. Understood?"

"Understood" Ronin murmured, rubbing his face.

"Now again." She pointed to the dummy.

_End Flash back_

"Everyday, training with her was torture for me. One day I challenged her in battle and lost. Now I wander aimlessly, searching for a worthy opponent to prove my sister that I am a great fighter and that I can surpass her in power." Ronin said bitterly, finishing his story.

Then, out of the shadows, Katsumi appeared again.

"What are you still doing here?" Ronin ask in a low but non-threatening one.

"Listening to my little brother." She shrugged.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now." Ronin murmured, looking the other way with his head on his knees.

"Oh, come on." Katsumi rolled her eyes. "You can't deny that you DID grow stronger as a result of all that training." She crossed her arms and lent all her weight on her back foot.

"Hey, Katsumi, isn't it? Do you by any chance want to join our group?" Keiji asked the female tiger demon.

"What?" Ronin blurted out, shocked. Katsumi raised an eyebrow.

"Depends," She drawled, ignoring her brother's outburst. "What is your purpose?"

"Where after a demon called Naraku. He's very difficult to beat. The more help we have, the better chance we have of betting him." Kagome replied by Sango's side.

"Naraku..." Katsumi repeated, frowning. "Why does that name sound familiar...?" She murmured to no one in particular.

"Maybe, because you know him from somewhere?" Inuyasha suggested.

"Possibly." She shrugged. "What KIND of demon is he?"

"He's not really a demon he's a half demon." Sango replied, taking Kilala in her arms.

"Well, what kind off half demon, then?" She shrugged.

"We don't know." Miroku replied, walking towards Sango.

"Would you join us, please? We could use all the help we can get." Mai asked hopefully, walking up to her.

"Whatever." Ronin scoffed.

"Well, if Little Brother has no objections, then I don't see why not." Katsumi said nonchalantly.

"Yay! That's great, another girl in the group!" Mai exclaimed happily. "I'm Mai and that's my older sister Kane." Mai said pointing at herself and then her sister.

"Yo, nice to meet ya." Kane said in a low tone, raising her hand waving at her emotionlessly.

"Likewise," Katsumi said in a bored tone, casting a careless eye over them.

"I'm Kagome. That's Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kilala, Keiji and Inuyasha." Kagome said pointing to each of them in turn. "Please sit down, I'm guessing your hungry. We have plenty of food."

"I'm sated, thanks." She stayed standing.

* * *

The gang earned a new member a tiger demon named Katsumi who happens to be Ronin's older sister. She immediately takes a liking to Kane and they begin to learn more about each other and become friends. Katsumi and Kane were sent to find firewood but that wasn't Kane's intention. When they got to a clearing Katsumi suddenly, looking from side to side with a frown.

"What's wrong Katsumi?" Kane asked standing next to Katsumi.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one that can hear that." She murmured, closing her eyes and focusing on her surroundings.

"I thought I heard something, but where is it coming from?" Kane replied standing behind Katsumi and looked the other way.

"There." Katsumi threw a dagger into the top of one of the nearby trees. The 'thud' that should have sounded when it hit the trunk did not come. "Something's up there." She said darkly, glaring at the place where she lost sight of her dagger.

"Whatever it was I think you killed it, but first you go in the tree and if it tries to escape down here I'll take it on, alright?" Kane said motioning towards the tree.

"Fine," Katsumi murmured, deftly climbing the tree and disappearing into the leaves. "Hey!" She shouted, and not at Kane. "What're you doing? Following us? Huh?"

"Who's up there?" Kane asked preparing to help Katsumi.

"Some guy," Katsumi grunted. There was the sound of a struggle, and he was thrown out of the tree, clutching the hilt of Katsumi's dagger.

"Who are you what do you want? Wait a sec you're an ordinary human. Why are you spying on us?" Kane asked grabbing the man by his shirt.

"That's none of your business." He choked out. His wound was bleeding profusely; he was getting paler by the second.

"Bullshit!" Katsumi jumped down from the tree and kicked him in the side. "Who're you working for?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He let out an evil chuckle.

"Are you working for that Naraku guy. Wait your a human who ARE you working for? Tells us NOW!" Kane replied forcefully.

"What a shame." He coughed wetly, spitting up blood. "You'll never know."

"Tell us!" Katsumi broke one of his fingers. "There are nine more I can break!"

"I'm dying anyway." He said darkly.

"Put it this way..." Katsumi drawled, taking his collar from Kane and bringing his face up to her own. "Either you tell us now and we'll make your death swift and virtually painless. Or you can not tell us and have a painful death." She growled. The man's face showed defiance.

"Its not a hard choice either you tells us or you tells us. To put it in simple terms!" Kane growled as she flexed her claws.

"Never," Katsumi broke another one of his fingers. He screamed again.

"Katsumi its over the guy is dead I guess we'll never know who he was working for." Kane said looking at the mans dead body in Katsumi's arms.

"Damnit!" Katsumi threw the body into a tree with a wild gleam in her eyes. She walked calmly over to the body and pulled her dagger out, wiping the blood off onto his clothes. "Something tells me he won't be the last one we see."

"I suppose your right. You're a good fighter Katsumi you have nice aim" Kane said emotionlessly

"Thanks," She slipped the dagger back into it's sheath. "It comes with the feline instincts."

"I suppose so" Kane replied sitting in the shade near a hot spring.

Katsumi looked around her.

"Do you think we should continue for the firewood or go back and tell the others?"

"They can basically fend for themselves a while. Why don't we talk about ourselves so we can learn more about each other" Kane asked looking straight ahead emotionlessly.

"Whatever." Katsumi grunted and began to kick the dead body over and over to relieve her stress.

"So what is your favorite food?" Kane asked closing her eyes a bit.

"I'm not-" Kick. "Fussy."

"Then what's your favorite color?" Kane asked t moving from her spot.

"I don't have one." She kicked him again.

"It seems you and I have a lot in common" Kane replied.

"Do we now?" She smirked, pausing her kicking to look over at Kane.

"Yes we do" Kane replied t moving from her position.

"Hmm," Katsumi resumed kicking the dead spy.

"Katsumi I think he's already in the netherworld you can stop now" Kane said opening her right eye.

"Fine," Katsumi stopped her assault on the body and began practicing her knife-throwing skills on the trees. She knew she'd have to sharpen them again later, but she didn't care.

"Hmm you remind me of myself when I was younger" Kane said opening both eyes.

"You don't say?" Katsumi said in a completely flat, bored tone as she practiced flicking the knives out with her wrists.

"Why did you put your brother through such difficult training?" Kane asked.

This was Kane's true intention ask Katsumi about Ronin because Kane trained Mai to be strong like her but she never put Mai through such difficult training. Katsumi froze for a second. She hung her head for a second, her bangs covered her eyes.

"You have to understand... where we came from is a dangerous place..."

"You shouldn't worry too much about your brother he's a great fighter" Kane said knowing it was the first compliment she's given in an entire year.

"And that was a result of what?" Katsumi turned to her.

"Of his determination to surpass his older sister in power" Kane replied calmly.

Katsumi's eyes flew open. "He's STILL on with that?" She blinked.

"Of course" Kane replied looking at Katsumi asking her to sit down.

Katsumi stayed standing, but leant against a tree.

"One of the lessons I tried to teach him was that power wasn't everything." She sighed. "That in order to win a battle, you had to be quick, and smart. Power can be useful, yeah, but its other things that decide a fight." She sighed again. "I guess he never really learned that."

"He did learn that its just he thinks the male should be superior" Kane replied closing her eyes as if she was falling asleep.

"Not if the male is still a child in heart and mind." Katsumi snapped back.

"But maybe he's just...wait did you hear that" Kane sat up staring behind her.

"Hear what?" Katsumi whirled around. "Surely no one else would attack us after him." She inclined her head towards the beaten and battered corpse a few feet away.

"I know but I swear I heard something and my ears wouldn't lie" Kane replied eyeing a bush that seemed to move.

"Wait, I think I hear it." Katsumi twitched a little, facing the same bush.

"Stay low and don't move ok" Kane said as she jumped up in the tree above the bush.

Katsumi puffed out her cheek in annoyance. "Great, just great."

"What do you think your doing?!" Kane yelled as she jumped on the intruder….

* * *

_**There you go I loved writing this chapter. Thank you, Hopeless Maiden for co-authoring it with me.**_

_**Well I'll update as soon as I can I promise.**_

_**Plz. Review**_


	6. Life goes on

_**Well here's the next chapter I really had fun writing this one.**_

_**I hope all of you reading this really like it. Enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Kane.**_

* * *

_**Life goes on…**_

"Oi! Kane, what the hell was that for?!" The stranger looked up at her as she straddled him, pinning him down. "Not that I don't appreciate your eagerness, but..." He was cut off as Katsumi poked her head through.

"Hey, Kane are you... ok?" She blinked, taking in the sight before her. She turned bright red and pulled back with a cough. "Right, I'll leave it to you." She spluttered.

"Katsumi wait!" Kane said as she got off the stranger quickly. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Looking for you, obviously." The stranger rolled his eyes.

Katsumi blinked. "Kane... who is he?"

"Katsumi this is Takumi...he's my fiancé" Kane replied looking in Takumi's eyes

Takumi has been Kane's fiancé for four years now. Takumi is extremely handsome he was tall, strong and loyal. Takumi didn't look it but if anyone would hurt Kane or Mai in anyway he'd lose his temper and that person would be dead.

Takumi grinned wolfishly - which wasn't a surprise, since he was also a wolf demon. "So at least you aren't denying it." He nuzzled her neck.

Katsumi turned even redder and made to leave. "You can uh... I'll leave you two alone..." She managed.

"Katsumi...don't leave...oh Kami..." Kane replied as she watched Katsumi leave and looked in Takumi's eyes.

"I missed you way too much." Takumi murmured into her neck.

"Takumi...what are you really doing here?" Kane asked pulling away from him.

He looked at her like a lost puppy. "I already told you. I was searching for you and Mai."

"Takumi if you were really searching for us you would've found us a long time ago...what really happened?" Kane replied crossing her arms.

Takumi shrunk a little. "I was... busy..."

"Stop lying to me Takumi! What the hell happened?!" Kane asked getting slightly irritated.

"I was banished, ok?" He looked away. "I spent so much time trying to gather evidence to prove your innocence. The second Kouga found out he expelled me." He growled.

"What's going on here?" Inuyasha asked confused.

Takumi tightened his hold on Kane, sniffing the air. When he realized that this was Inuyasha, from his scent slightly on all the people around - demon or human - he visibly relaxed, though he did not let go of Kane.

"I've come to see Kane." Was all he said to Inuyasha. He had to be careful. Dog demons were very protective of their packs.

"Ohh really and who might you be?" Inuyasha asked not trusting Takumi.

"Takumi it's really you!" Mai exclaimed running towards Takumi and her elder sister

Takumi let go of Kane in time to catch Mai in a tight hug, before parting and ruffling her hair. "Good to see you too, Kiddo." He chuckled.

"I'm still not getting this" Inuyasha said holding his Tetsusaiga close.

"Inuyasha this Takumi he was a wolf from my old pack and my fiancé" Kane replied as Mai stood in front of Takumi and Kane.

"I've sought out my woman and her sister to tell them that Kouga has sent out wolves to track them down." Takumi growled. "I was expelled from the pack for trying to prove their innocence in their father's death."

"Father's…death?" Inuyasha repeated confused.

"Yes...umm I think we'll explain at dinner" Kane replied nervously.

"No I'd appreciate it if you'd explain now" Inuyasha was irritated by her stalling.

"My father was assassinated by a mysterious wolf demon, Kouga thought that my sister and I did it, he convinced the entire pack of this. He became leader and banished us and the pack seems to have believed him" Kane said fighting back tears.

"But what is Kouga to you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kouga is our brother" Mai replied

"He's what?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Our brother" Kane replied sadly.

"He cast out his older and younger sister in his desire to become alpha of the pack." Takumi explained. "If Kane and I had mated before he could assume alpha, I would become alpha because I'd mated with the last alpha's first-born."

"But why?" Inuyasha asked still not understanding.

"He was the one to plan my father's assassination but this stranger beat him to it so he blamed us and became leader" Kane replied tears now falling down her face.

"Kane don't cry we'll avenge our father's death you'll see" Mai said trying to cheer up her sister but it didn't work.

"Shhhhh..." Takumi wrapped his arms around Kane again as she buried her face into his chest.

"Mai we should leave your sister alone, come help me with the firewood" Inuyasha said motioning to leave.

"Ok" Mai replied leaving he sister with Takumi.

"I can't believe this happened" Kane cried harder into Takumi's chest.

"Me either..." He rubbed soothing circles into her back. "Me either..."

* * *

A few moments later at camp…

"Sure is taking Kane a long time to get back" Keiji said looking towards the direction Kane had left with Takumi.

"Don't worry my sister can protect herself and with Takumi with her nothing bad will happen" Mai replied happily.

"For now, I think we should just leave them be to talk about it." Katsumi shrugged, plopping down next to an agitated Ronin and flashing him a grin. "Don't you think so, Little Brother?"

"Is he loyal by any chance?" Ronin asked not looking at his older sister.

"Yeah, he is. He's a great wolf demon" Mai replied happily.

"Hey, you're ignoring me!" Katsumi whined, quite unlike herself, and began to poke Ronin lightly in the ribs, knowing he was ticklish. A rare trait for a demon.

"Stop it!" Ronin growled at his sister.

"He should be. I mean why would she be engaged to him if he wasn't?" Inuyasha said holding back a laugh by the site of Ronin and Katsumi.

"Of course," Katsumi nodded to Inuyasha poking Ronin a little harder.

"Stop it! What's with u?" Ronin growled baring his fangs at her.

Katsumi returned to her stoic and proper disposition, though she allowed herself a satisfied smirk. "I've been itching to do that for decades." She said lightly as she sat down again.

"I noticed" Ronin growled.

"Umm...ok then" Kane said looking at Katsumi suspiciously.

"Kane you ok?" Mai asked nudging her arm.

"Hmm oh yeah, I'm just thinking" Kane replied happily

"Ah, c'mon Ronin. It's better than me kicking your ass." Katsumi said smugly.

"Shut up!" Ronin growled.

"Well its late I think we should all get some rest now we have to leave tomorrow in the morning" Inuyasha said stretching and getting ready for bed.

"Who's taking first watch?" Takumi asked warily.

"There is no watch" Kane replied shyly.

"Yeah let's all get some sleep" Kagome said as Miroku and Sango followed with Keiji and Mai. Leaving Ronin, Katsumi, Takumi and Kane alone. Kane dragged Takumi away to sleep, leaving Katsumi and Ronin together.

"Ohh great stuck with you" Ronin whined.

"Ronin, I'm really not so bad." Katsumi sounded genuinely hurt.

"Yeah, pretend to be all caring now," Ronin rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious." Katsumi sighed, looking dejected. "I was really scared for you all this time."

"Way to show it," Ronin said rather coldly

"Ronin, I..." For once, Katsumi was at a loss for words. She simply reached out to Ronin and pulled him into a fierce hug. "I was so scared I wouldn't find you again. I hadn't heard anything about you for years, and I was worried."

Ronin's eyes widened as his sister caught him in a tight embrace. "Katsumi...," the moment was short-lived however as Ronin regained his fiery disposition and pushed her away. "You really think being all nice now can change the way i see you? You must be dumber than i thought"

Katsumi shook her head with a small, sad smile. "Wouldn't dream of it. But I... I just want you to know that, even after everything I put you through... You're still my brother and I love you." She said softly, looking away in shame.

Ronin scoffed at her remark, "Thank you sis, from the bottom of my blackened, thrashed, and broken heart."

Katsumi sighed and looked upwards. "I know I haven't been the perfect sister. Far from it and I know I was wrong to treat you the way I did." Her voice was full of emotion a she looked back at him. "I'm apologizing for everything, Ronin. It matters not if you accept it or pit it back in my face, which I am expecting."

"Maybe I should after all you put me through" Ronin hissed.

"Ronin, do you know why I treated you like that?" She asked suddenly, looking him in the eye. This woman... she was different from the older sister he remembered. Her stance was semi-relaxed, her tone was soft, and her eyes... her eyes were expressing thousands of emotions

"Why did you do it" Ronin asked confused.

She took a deep breath. "Because I wanted you to be strong. In order to be truly strong, you have to go through much hardship and suffering. I was afraid that if I babied you you'd never get there." She smiled. "If I may say so myself, you're not quite there yet, but you're close."

"That's why you did it I don't see it as a good reason" Ronin said baring his fangs at her

"Would you have preferred to die? I could have left you to die." Katsumi took a step towards him. "But I didn't. No matter what I did to you, I never killed you. I care about you more then you seem to realize."

"Katsumi...I" Ronin sighed he couldn't find the words to describe his feelings.

Ronin didn't talk to Katsumi anymore and went directly to sleep leaving Katsumi with her words and to think about what she had put him through. Later that night Kane had a hard time staying asleep as nightmares of the past haunted her being. She woke up in the middle of the night panting heavily she stood up gently so she wouldn't wake Takumi and headed towards the river near by. Little did she know someone had followed her.

* * *

"Are you alright, Kane?" Takumi asked gently, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Takumi, yeah I just had a nightmare" Kane replied as she looked at her reflection in the water.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly, kneeling down beside her.

"I don't know I just..." Kane sighed.

You don't have to if you don't want to." He squeezed her shoulder slightly

"I know it's just...I'm so confused" Kane sighed putting her hand on his.

"Well, if you ever want to talk to me I'm here." He whispered, pulling her head into his lap and running his fingers slowly through her hair.

"Good, you're still the wolf-demon I remember and love" Kane said as she stood up from his lap and rubbed his cheek with her thumb

He grinned, baring his fangs. "Oh, you do eh?" He asked cheekily, nuzzling one of her palms.

"Hehe yeah I do. I love you Takumi" Kane said as tears of joy fell down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, don't cry!" He said hurriedly, wiping her cheeks, thinking he'd done something wrong. "What'd I do?"

"Nothing I'm just happy to be with you again" Kane replied smiling at him. Tears of joy still falling down her cheeks.

"Me too, but please don't cry." He pulled her to a sitting position and nuzzled her neck softly.

"I'm just scared...what if something terrible happens and I might lose you I don't want to lose you or Mai" Kane replied crying a little harder.

"You won't. I swear." He kissed her neck tenderly. "I won't let anything happen to any of us."

"Takumi...thank you" Kane replied wiping away her tears.

"Well isn't this a nice picture. I finally find you son of a bitch" A figure said coming out of the shadows….

* * *

_**Sorry for the cliffy I thought it was a good place to leave it. Hopeless Maiden co-authored this with me. I hope all of u review.**_

_**Cya later.**_


	7. Family can be a pain

_**I hope you like this new chapter. Sorry about the cliffy but I just wanted to see the reactions.**_

**_Disclaimer: This is getting tiresome I do not own Inuyasha I only own Kane and the others not from Inuyasha._**

_**Family can be a pain…**_

"Kouga, you finally show yourself" Kane replied motioning for her sword.

"What do you want, asshole?" Takumi growled in the demon language.

"You shouldn't talk to your leader that way, exile" Kouga hissed.

"You're no leader you're a murderer!" Kane growled in his direction.

"Why you little..." Kouga replied as he ran towards Kane.

"Takumi go get the others" Kane said blocking Kouga's attack.

"But-"

"I'll be fine just go!" Kane replied pushing him towards the direction of camp.

"O-ok!" Takumi ran off towards the camp to raise the alarm.

"So you're trying to be brash now are you little brother?" Kane asked watching Takumi head towards the others.

"Shut up! You're no sister of mine" Kouga growled forming into a hurricane.

"Bring it," Kane whispered preparing herself for battle.

Meanwhile Takumi ran towards camp to awake the others…

"Oi!" Takumi came as an incredible speed to the group. "Kouga showed up down by the river!"

"What?!" All the gang except Katsumi and Keiji yelled at Takumi in disbelief.

"He showed up at the riverside! Takumi repeated urgently. "Kane's down there now but I don't think she can hold out by herself for long!" And with that, he sped off back to the river.

"Lets go!" Inuyasha replied as the group followed Takumi to the river.

Back at the river Kane was holding up fine but, she couldn't hold up for long. Kane although Koga had jewel shards and was extremely fast she was able to counter his attacks but she wasn't able to hurt him because she couldn't get close to him.

"Jewel shards huh, you're weak" Kane laughed.

"I'm not weak; you're the one who's weak!" Kouga growled.

"Even during training you were weak. You were weak then and you're weak now!" Kane growled circling around Kouga.

"Wench you'll pay!" Kouga growled as he slashed Kane's stomach.

Kane tried to block the attack but she got overconfident and lost balance. By the time she noticed Koga was right in front of her with her sword in his hand. He slashed her stomach with her own sword.

"Ahhhhh!" Kane replied as she fell on the ground.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Takumi yelled, lunging at Kouga.

"Kane!" Mai said running towards Kane and putting Kane's head in her lap.

"Ta-ku-mi" Kane gasped in pain.

Once the others and Takumi saw Kane in pain and badly injured nothing stopped them from kicking Koga's ass. Inuyasha used his wind scar but it didn't work against Koga because of his speed. They all tried but it was futile Koga was just too fast. They were all wet from being drenched in the river and others with their own blood from scratches on their arms and chests.

"Takumi, we have to finish this soon and help Kane she's in real pain" Mai said worried about her sister.

"Ta-ku-mi use your power" Kane panted.

"Take this you asshole!" Katsumi jumped out of the trees and caught Kouga off guard. She kicked him in the back of the head, the force of the attack sending him flying into the air.

"Die, you bastard!" Takumi barked, swinging his sword in the direction of Kouga. A powerful attack was unleashed and closed in around Kouga.

"You'll pay for this all of you. This isn't over yet!" Kouga hissed as he ran off barely escaping the attack.

"Well he's gone" Inuyasha said sheathing his sword.

"Inuyasha get me my backpack we really need to dress Kane's wounds" Kagome said looking over Kane's wounds.

"Alright" Inuyasha replied as he ran back towards camp.

"Kagome how's Kane" Ronin asked standing next to Katsumi.

"She's wounded pretty badly, but I think she'll be ok" Kagome replied sadly.

"She'll be fine." Takumi growled, glaring in the direction Kouga disappeared into and sheathed his sword. "She's strong."

"Here you go Kagome" Inuyasha said as he returned with Kagome's backpack.

"Ok this will only take a sec" Kagome replied as she addressed Kane's wounds. "There she'll be fine now, but she shouldn't move for a few days."

Takumi knelt down beside Kane. "I knew I shouldn't have left you alone." He said softly, stroking her forehead.

"I'm...alright...I'll be o..k" Kane replied between gasps.

"That's not the point." Katsumi whispered behind Takumi. "The point is that you were seriously hurt, even for a demon."

"I..." Kane began only to be cut off by Ronin.

"You're a great fighter but marching blindly into a fight isn't good not even for u" Ronin said sadly.

"You shouldn't try to fight on your own." Takumi shifted her head into his lap.

"That's what the rest of us are here for." Katsumi said soothingly. "To help."

"Just remember that next time ok. You'd better get some rest it's the only way you'll get your strength back" Kagome replied stroking her forehead.

"Alright" Kane replied as she fell asleep on Takumi's lap.

"We'd better get her back to the fire." Katsumi whispered a moment later. "If she gets too cold she could get an infection."

Takumi nodded and lifted her gingerly, slowing walking back in the direction of the camp. It took them a little while to get to sleep. Kagome wasn't enjoying covering all their wounds but thankfully only Kane had suffered serious injuries.

"Here Takumi lay her on my sleeping bag" Kagome said as she motioned towards her sleeping bag.

Takumi didn't say anything as he did what he was told.

"You'd better watch yourself." Takumi warned.

"Don't worry about me, you should worry about Kane I mean she is your fiancée" Kagome smiled tenderly

"I won't leave Kane alone again." He growled.

"I know you won't she lucky to have a fiancé like you by her side" Kagome replied as she fell asleep under a tree Inuyasha was perched on.

"He was so sure you wanted Kagome, you know." Takumi spoke to Inuyasha softly, not bothering to look up at him.

"I did but then I fell in love with my mate" Inuyasha replied with his eyes closed.

"And he was so sure that Kagome wanted you too." Takumi said softly.

"Believe me she did but I just realized too late, but I don't regret anything" Inuyasha sighed

"That's good." Takumi nodded. He slid to the ground. "But now that you're mated, Kouga will be even more persistent for Kagome."

"I know, but Kouga doesn't know I have a mate" Inuyasha replied

Takumi looked up at Inuyasha after that. "He hasn't been able to smell her on you?"

"Well its because I've been traveling a lot, searching for the sacred jewel shards and I haven't had a lot of time to spend with my mate" Inuyasha sighed looking down at Takumi.

"Then...why do you keep searching for them instead of being with your mate?" Takumi asked confused.

"That's not important right now. We'd better get some rest we'll have to stay here for awhile until Kane's wounds get better." Inuyasha replied crossing his arms into the sleeves of his haori.

"Thank you for helping Kane" Takumi replied.

"No problem" Inuyasha replied closing his eyes.

"Good night Inuyasha" Takumi said snuggling next to Kane but not so close because of her wounds.

"G'night Takumi" Inuyasha replied glancing over everyone before falling asleep in the tree…

_**Well there it is I thought it was good but I just want to know what you thought. It took me awhile I co-authored it with Hopeless Maiden but sadly it's our last chapter together. It will probably take me awhile to update the next chapter is a little long.**_


	8. Reunited

**I'm srry for the late update I've had this chapter in my computer for a bout a month and haven't updated. School is hell and I've a few personal problems to take care of I promise the next ch. will come a lot quicker than this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... I only own the non-Inuyasha characters(why do I need to keep writing this?)**

_**Reunited**__**…**_

Six days have past since the incident with Kouga; the gang was roaming through the forest to the place where Mt. Hakurei once stood. They stopped for a few minutes to rest and eat lunch, the place they picked to stop was near a wonderful osen the girls knew they wanted to swim in later because of the extreme heat of the day surrounded by the shade of the trees and blue, red and white flowers all over the place. Kagome was preparing lunch while everyone just talked.

"Hey Mai," Keiji said coming up to her from behind.

"Yeah Keiji?" Mai replied blushing ferociously when her gaze met his.

"I…uhh…was wondering if you'd like to spar with me?" Keiji managed to ask as he stood up and turned around.

"Sure why not, but what's your weapon, sword or staff?" Mai replied looking down at both her weapons.

"Uhh…hehe…staff is best," Keiji laughed nervously as he put his hand behind his neck.

"Alright, Kane could you pass me my staff?" Mai asked turning her back on Kane.

"Here you go," Kane threw the staff behind her towards Mai. Mai caught the staff without even looking and left Keiji dumbstruck.

* * *

Mai and Keiji went off to spar while the rest of the gang started eating lunch. A few minutes of running later, Keiji and Mai found a clearing and started preparing for a good and long sparing.

"So wanna get started?" Mai asked stretching her arms.

"Sure now's better than later," Keiji replied spinning his staff showing off a bit obviously to impress Mai.

"Don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl ok," Mai tied up her hair in a ribbon.

"I won't, I promise," Keiji replied standing in his battle stance.

Mai and Keiji stood glaring at each other ready to fight; they waited until a leaf from the tree branch above them fell to the floor. Once the leaf touched the ground, they ran towards each other ready to strike. Try as he might, every offensive move he made towards Mai she was able to counter it. Mai was literally kicking his ass! At one point she knocked him over the head with her staff.

"You wanna keep going or do you wanna give up now?" Mai asked taking pity on his condition.

"No I'm fine let's keep going," Keiji replied wiping some blood from his mouth.

"If you say so. Try and counter this," Mai jumped in the air, spun her staff and came down hard.

Keiji was able to counter it by moving out of the way just in time and smacked Mai in the back. Mai turned swiftly, eyes turning blood-red. She was able to contain herself but attacked Keiji so forcefully they had to stop or she might kill him.

"Maybe we should head back to camp," Mai suggested cleaning off a little blood from Keiji's face from her last attack.

"Thank you… and…I…think…you're…right…I'm…really tired," Keiji replied between gasps.

* * *

Back at camp the rest of the gang were sitting around the fireplace talking amongst themselves. Kagome was tired of the mumbling in separate ways and had to think of something for all of them to talk about.

"Wow, I can't believe how long we've been together!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

"Yeah two years, but I kinda feel better meeting new people." Sango sighed while leaning against her husband's shoulder.

"Yes, I think I speak for all of us when I say that even though we've known each other for a short while, we've really become a united and strong pack," Kane said showing off her wolf demon pride.

"Kane's right, we really have become a pack," Takumi placed an arm around Kane's shoulders.

A few moments later, Mai returned with Keiji. Mai looked as if she didn't even break a sweat, Keiji on the other hand looked ready to eat and sleep.

"So how'd the sparing go?" Ronin chuckled.

"Don't…ask," Keiji replied between gasps.

The gang laughed as Keiji fell face first on the ground from exhaustion. Suddenly, they heard the howl of a wolf nearby.

"Wait a minute….I know that howl," Takumi stood up and ran in the direction of the howl.

"I hope it's not," Kane stood off and ran after Takumi.

The gang followed them as they stopped where two paths in the middle of the forest crossed.

"Inuyasha, you Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Kirara go right, the rest of you follow me. We have to find the source of that howl," Takumi said as they split up in different directions.

* * *

Inuyasha and the rest found an injured young wolf demon that had fallen unconscious a few feet away from where they started. Kagome tended to the young demon and Sango, along with Kirara set out to find Takumi and the others.

A few minutes later after Kagome had finished bandaging the demons wounds she started to wake up,

"Uhh…what happened?" the young demon asked groggily.

"We found you injured and unconscious so we tended to your wounds," Kagome replied happily.

"Who are you?" the young girl asked shyly.

"I'm Kagome, that's Miroku, and that's Inuyasha," Kagome pointed at each of them. "What's your name?"

"I'm…," the young demon began.

"Naomi," Takumi interrupted her.

"Takumi," Naomi gasped.

"Takumi do you know her?" Sango asked as she moved to Miroku's side.

"She's my younger sister," Takumi walked over to his sister's side and gave her a big hug. "I missed you so much Naomi,"

"I missed you too Takumi, but you've found Mai and Kane, that's wonderful." Naomi replied as she hugged her brother back and looked over his shoulder to see Kane and Mai smiling tenderly at her. Naomi is a very beautiful young wolf demon, she looked just like her mother - black long hair, blue eyes and she was strong, not very strong but just strong enough to protect her brother.

* * *

The gang returned to camp and Takumi put Naomi to rest and sat next to Kane by the fire. The rest of the gang except Kane, Mai and Takumi had already retired for the night.

"I'm happy I'm reunited with my sister," Takumi sighed.

"I'm glad too, but you know she has return to the pack tomorrow, she can't come with us," Kane replied sternly setting the ground rules.

"What? Kane please, I can't send her back!" Takumi pleaded.

"I'm sorry love, but she can't, she might get hurt," Kane sighed.

"We'll just have to protect her then," Takumi stated matter-of-factly.

"No, we can't simply protect her in every battle. She's not coming with us," Kane said calmly.

"Kane," Takumi whined.

"Sister, come on let her come with us. Then I can have a friend I've known my entire life with me," Mai butted in.

"No," Kane repeated.

"Please, please, please, pretty please!" Mai begged.

"No, she's not coming with us and that's final!" Kane exclaimed.

"Oh, come on have a heart let her come along," the rest of the gang said from the bushes, they obviously were listening in on the conversation and weren't agreeing with Kane's decision.

"When did all of you…never mind…I guess it can't be helped…fine she can come along," Kane sighed.

"Thank you so much, I love you Kane," Takumi said kissing Kane's forehead tenderly.

"I know," Kane sighed once more.

That night Takumi's younger sister joined the group against Kane's original decision, but why did Naomi suddenly pop out far away from the pack?


	9. Some say revenge is sweet, but

_Here you have the long awaited 9__th__ chapter. I apologize for the long update, but blame writer's block. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, sad but true._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Some say revenge is sweet but betrayal is sweeter**_

Against Kane's better judgment she let Naomi join the gang. Naomi had been walking in the woods alone lately but no one knew where she was going or who was going to see.

"So what's the status report Naomi?" the first figure asked.

"They're heading to the place Mt. Hakurei once stood tomorrow morning," Naomi replied kneeling down on one knee.

"Good, then we will attack tomorrow afternoon," the first figure stated.

"Who are we attacking?" the second figure asked.

"I can't believe I'm related to you Hana! Our orders are to attack Inuyasha and kidnap Kagome!" the first figure exclaimed.

"Oh thank you Yoko, but why are we doing this? Please tell me," Hana sighed.

"Well Hana…Orders are orders! So shut the hell up!" Yoko yelled at her twin sister, she turned to Naomi. "You may leave and keep us informed," Naomi bowed and left quickly.

"Yoko you really are a bitch!" Hana yelled angrily.

"Thank you, I indeed am a female Inu hanyou," Yoko replied.

"That's not what I meant!" Hana yelled because it was meant as an insult not a compliment.

"Does it matter?" Yoko asked as she left Hana dumbstruck.

Yoko and Hana are twin half demons with two different personalities. Yoko is a blood thirsty half demon and Hana is a merciful half demon. It's easy to tell them apart, Yoko has silver hair with black highlights, hazel eyes and always wears a yellow kimono. Hana on the hand had black hair with silver highlights, blue eyes and always wears a green kimono.

* * *

Back at camp everyone had retired for the night, but Takumi and Kane were out by the hot spring. Takumi truly loved Kane but something had been bothering her for a few days now. 

"Are you going to miss it Takumi?" Kane asked from her place on his lap.

"Yeah a bit," Takumi replied smoothing out Kane's hair with his hand.

_"One apple says__, he doesn't even know what I'm talking about" _she thought as she looked up into his eyes. "Do you even know what I'm talking about?" Kane groaned.

"I have no idea," Takumi replied smiling tenderly at her.

_"I knew it__. Where's my apple?" _She thought. "I'm talking about our pack. What if we can't convince them of my innocence?" Kane groaned again sitting up from Takumi's lap.

"Well I really don't know what to do," Takumi replied stroking Kane's cheek with his thumb.

"But…" Kane started.

"Listen baby, I'm here to protect you. Nothing bad is going to happen I promise. You know I love you, right?" Takumi asked looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah I know," Kane sighed.

"Then there's nothing to worry about," Takumi replied kissing her cheek tenderly.

"I guess I'm worried about nothing. I love you Takumi," Kane sighed.

"I love you too Kane," Takumi sighed moving in to kiss her.

Just as they were inches away, a sudden wave of water from the hot spring splashed them. They were soaking wet and they heard giggling although they couldn't sense or see anybody or anything. Suddenly, Kane remembered something similar to this happening a long time ago before her father had died and she knew that Naomi was behind the whole hot spring thing.

"Naomi that wasn't nice!" Kane yelled at nothing.

"Naomi, where the hell are you!" Takumi yelled trying to dry his tail.

"Try and find me big brother," Naomi giggled.

"If you don't come out here now you're so dead!" Takumi yelled shaking dry like the wolf he is.

"Ta…ku…mi," Kane shuddered.

At that moment Kane passed out from the cold but Takumi caught her before she hit the ground.

"Kane! What's wrong? Kane, please wake up!" Takumi pleaded.

Kane's breathing was hitched and she was pale. Naomi finally appeared and was behind her desperate brother.

"What's wrong with Kane?" Naomi asked.

"I don't know she just passed out," Takumi hesitated.

"Maybe we should take her to Kagome," Naomi grinned evilly but Takumi was too busy with Kane to notice.

"Good idea maybe she knows how to help her," Takumi replied.

* * *

Takumi lifted Kane into his arms and ran back to camp. Everyone was asleep and he had to wake Kagome up somehow. He went over to Kagome's sleeping bag and woke her up the only way he could. 

"Kagome wake up!" Takumi yelled just loud enough to wake Kagome alone.

"What's….wrong Takumi?" Kagome yawned.

"Kagome thank God," Takumi sighed.

"What's wrong with Kane and why are you all wet?" Kagome eyed Takumi's clothes and a non respondent Kane in his arms.

"Naomi got us all wet with water from the hot spring," Takumi replied.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Naomi said with an evil grin. _I hope she never wakes up _she thought to herself.

"We'll we have to take her clothes off dry them and keep her warm," Kagome said spreading her sleeping bag for Kane.

They did exactly what Kagome said and she also diagnosed that Kane would wake up tomorrow with a bad case of the cold, but that she'd be just fine. That night Takumi never left Kane's side. The next day Takumi woke up before anyone else.

"I hope you wake up soon koi," Takumi whispered as he stroked her hair.

Kane started to stir after Takumi kissed her forehead, he went pale when he figured that Kane had a high fever.

"Ta…ku…mi," Kane groaned sleepily.

"Kane, how are you feeling koi?" Takumi asked tenderly.

"I feel really hot and my throat hurts," Kane replied before she started coughing and sneezing.

"I'll be right back. Get some rest, you need it," Takumi said as he ran into the forest.

Takumi went to the nearest river and brought back a bucket full of water. He took Kane's headband; put it in the bucket and placed it on her forehead.

"Thank…you," Kane said between coughs.

"Shh, get some rest koi," Takumi replied lovingly.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the forest Yoko and Hana were speaking with their leader who wasn't the least bit happy along with Naomi. Their leader is an evil wolf demon by the name of Kanaye or "zealous one," he works with others, but would rather work by himself because he has a really bad temper. 

"Why aren't we attacking Inuyasha and the others?" Kanaye asked calmly, but obviously a little irritated.

"We're sorry master Kanaye, but somebody got one of them sick and they won't be moving for awhile." Yoko replied kneeling before him, but glared evilly at Naomi.

"We'll just have to send in your elder brother. He'll be able to bring them here and we shall be able to fulfill Naraku's biding," Kanaye said snapping his fingers.

Just then a figure appeared with long brown hair, yellow eyes, and black and white armor. His name was Yoshi he was handsome but as evil as they come. He is Yoko and Hana's older brother and Kanaye's right hand wolf. Naomi has a crush on Yoshi and he is the only reason she works for Naraku.

"I knew you two would mess up and it would be up to me to set it right," Yoshi grinned.

"Very funny Yoshi but I never thought I'd see you so soon, what Naraku had no need for your scrawny ass today," Yoko shot at him.

"Now, now baby sister is that the way to talk to your elder sibling?" Yoshi asked sarcastically.

"No it's not big brother, how are you?" Hana asked happily.

"I'm fine baby sister, you?" Yoshi smiled.

"Good," Hana replied happily.

_"Hana you__'re such a disgrace to me. You have no right to be my sister" _Yoko thought watching the disgusting display of her brother and so called twin sister.

"Hello Naomi how have you been?" Yoshi asked seductively.

"F-fine, I mean fine, I've been fine," Naomi replied blushing multiple shades of red.

"That's good," Yoshi smiled at her making her blush even more.

"Can we discuss the plan now!" Yoko asked fed up with their lovvy-dovvy moment.

* * *

They were oblivious to the fact that in the tree branch above them, someone was watching them, someone who knew Inuyasha and Kagome very well and thought of them as his own mother and father. The figure that heard Kanaye's plan tracked Inuyasha down and was able to find him a mile away. 

"Inuyasha!" the figure exclaimed coming into the camp.

"Do I know you?" Inuyasha replied not recognizing the person.

"Dog breath, I can't believe you forgot about me!" the figure exclaimed angrily only to get bumped on the head by Inuyasha's fist.

"Shippo, you little brat!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Hey Inuyasha, who's the raccoon-dog?" Takumi asked sitting down across from Inuyasha.

"I'm a fox god damnit!" Shippo shouted angrily.

"Ta…ku…mi," Kane groaned a few feet from where they were sitting.

"I'm coming Kane!" Takumi called back. Standing up, he walked over to her.

"Inuyasha, I ran into three wolf demons and two Inu hanyous like you," Shippo said trying to inform Inuyasha about their plan.

"So? What's it to me?" Inuyasha yawned.

"They were planning to lure you and Kagome away from the others and attack you to kidnap Kagome," Shippo replied.

"We are missing a wolf demon. Mai's with Kagome, Takumi where's your good for nothing nuisance of a sister?" Inuyasha asked looking over his shoulder.

"I don't know, but I haven't seen her since last night," Takumi replied.

"Does she have blue eyes, long black hair, brown armor and is tall, but looks a little defenseless?" Shippo asked counting off the descriptions on his fingers.

"Yes, but I doubt Naomi would be behind this conspiracy," Takumi said placing the wet headband once again on Kane's head.

At that moment Naomi came running into camp only to bump into a very suspicious hanyou.

"Where have you been Naomi?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nowhere, I've been here the entire time," she replied.

"Liar," Shippo whispered.

"What did you call me?" Naomi asked flexing her claws.

"Liar, I saw you with two other wolf demons and two other Inu hanyous," Shippo replied angrily.

"You must be delirious I've been here the whole time," Naomi chuckled.

"I know you're lying, tell me you're not behind this conspiracy," Takumi said angrily grasping Naomi's arms so she couldn't get away.

Just then Mai came running into the camp with Katsumi, Ronin and Keiji hot on her heels, all of them with bloody wounds on their chests and arms. Inuyasha smelled the scent of blood and was shocked to see the source right in front of him. Just when they reached their destination, they all fell on the floor from exhaustion.

"Mai what happened to you!" Inuyasha asked running over to her body that was laid on the floor.

"Kagome was kidnapped, we were attacked by two wolf demons and two Inu hanyous," Mai coughed

"Where'd they take Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with concern in his eyes.

"We don't know," Keiji gasped for breath.

"I think they took her to where Mt. Hakurei once stood," Katsumi coughed up some blood.

"They said…to give our thanks to Naomi for all her help," Ronin coughed up a little blood also.

"Naomi is this true! You helped those bastards conduct a plan to kidnap Kagome!" Takumi yelled thinning his grasp on Naomi's arms.

She simply looked away from her brother's furious gaze.

"Answer me God damn it!" Takumi yelled having lost all patience with his sister.

"Yes I was behind it, so what!" Naomi replied barring her fangs.

"You're not worthy of using the title of my sister anymore," Takumi sighed letting her go and slapping her across the face. "Get out of here Naomi," he whispered while she ran clearly to the place Kagome's kidnappers were.

"Shippo stay here and mend their wounds, Takumi and I will save Kagome," Inuyasha said looking towards their new destination.

"I'm coming too," Kane said already ready for battle.

"No you're not you're still sick," Takumi complained.

"I'm alright now Takumi, I'm going," Kane replied smiling tenderly at him.

"Let her come we need all the help we can get. We're off take good care of them Shippo," Inuyasha said as he leapt into the forest with Takumi and Kane right behind him.

* * *

They spent four hours running until they reached the place Kagome was being held captive. It was a desirous wasteland ever since Mt. Hakurei vanished. They were able to get into a small cave Inuyasha sensed Kagome's scent was coming from. They walked in to find Kagome tied up to a wall. 

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out to her.

"Inuyasha, Takumi, Kane, you came for me!" Kagome replied, a bright smile on her face.

"Of course we did!" Kane replied.

"Kane look out behind you!" Kagome exclaimed as a sword flew by Kane's side missing her but only slightly.

The figure that shot their sword at Kane came out laughing from the shadows and Kane went pale. She knew the figure too well for comfort; she knew she'd see him again but not this soon.

"He, he, he seems to me that you haven't been able to forget about me have you young heir to the wolf demons clan," the figure stated.

"You," Kane gasped...

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize again for the long update. I want to thank Mystique and Infernal Flame Zero for the great ideas for the next chapter. Hope u review and you enjoyed this latest chapter._


	10. Flashbacks and Explanations

_**I am so srry for not updating I've had trouble with my computer and school just started so I've had a bit of trouble in writing anything.**_

**_Disclaimer: (I'm getting sick of this) I do not own .Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does._**

_**

* * *

**__**Explanations and flashbacks**__**…**_

"You…" Kane gasped.

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten about me princess," the figure grinned evilly.

"Kane, who the fuck is this guy?" Inuyasha asked as he unsheathed his sword and bared his fangs at the figure.

The shock left Kane unable to answer Inuyasha's question. Takumi looked at Kane with concerned eyes, but all Kane could do was stare as awful memories crossed her mind bringing tears to her eyes.

"I am Kanaye, I work for Naraku and I am the one responsible for Kane's unfortunate suffering," Kanaye laughed evilly.

"If you're to blame for my friend's suffering, you're going to pay!" growled Inuyasha as he lunged at Kanaye.

Takumi was able to snap Kane back to reality and they helped Kagome down from the wall. After giving Kagome her bow and arrows they went to help Inuyasha fight Kanaye. With much difficulty they managed to unarm Kanaye. Kane took this opportunity to have her revenge.

"You bastard, this is for murdering my father!" Kane exclaimed as she ran her blade through Kanaye's gut.

Kanaye went down and as Kane took the blade out of his stomach, in an instant, Kanaye grabbed her by the throat and lifted her from the ground with a knife in his hands.

"Did you really think you could kill me? You're pathetic." Kanaye laughed as Kane gasped for air in his grasp.

"Kane!" Takumi yelled in horror.

"You…b…b…bastard," Kane cursed as she gasped for air.

"My claws could pierce your throat within seconds. Should I kill you now or make you suffer first?" Kanaye threatened as he raised Kane a little higher and tightened his grip.

"Wait! Take me instead of her!" Takumi said as he stepped forward towards them.

"Hmmm, sounds like a fair trade." Kane smiled evilly.

"Takumi…don't worry…about me…just go." Kane gasped, looking into Takumi's sad eyes.

"I left you once, I'm not going to do it again," Takumi confessed with a sigh.

Inuyasha was fed up with the scene. He snuck up behind Kanaye and attacked him without warning. Kanaye's grip on Kane loosened and she fell to the ground. Kanaye stood, sword in hand and lunged at Kane. Time stood still for what seemed like forever. Kane had closed her eyes when Kanaye attacked her, but when she reopened them she could not believe what she saw before her. There stood Takumi, with Kanaye's sword through his stomach.

"T…Takumi!" Kane yelled in horror as Kanaye pulled his sword out of Takumi's stomach and the injured Takumi fell into her lap.

"K-Kane…I…love…you," Takumi gasped, moments before he passed out.

"Takumi, Takumi wake up. Wake up!" Kane sobbed hysterically.

Kanaye disappeared unnoticed and Kagome rushed to see to Takumi's wound. Kane sat holding Takumi in her arms, she was an emotional wreck. Kagome looked over Takumi's wound and sighed in relief when he began breathing again.

"Takumi will be just fine. He's pretty strong; we should head back and not move from there until he's completely healed." Kagome said as Kane looked at the injured Takumi.

* * *

They left towards camp, Inuyasha carrying Kagome and Kane carrying Takumi on her back. When they got to the camp everyone was a little better thanks to Shippo's care. Kane set Takumi on Kagome's extra sleeping bag and just sat next to him. A few hours later Takumi began to stir.

"Ka…ne." Takumi sighed looking up to see Kane's face.

"Takumi you're awake. I thought I lost you," Kane sobbed.

"I'm alright; I was really worried about you, I thought he would've killed you for sure." Takumi whispered as he put his hand in hers, entwined their fingers and kissed the back of her hand.

Kane smiled tenderly at him and then kissed him on the cheek. She just sat there while everyone just watched from their place around the fireplace.

"My sister definitely loves Takumi." Mai sighed happily.

"Yes, she does." Kagome replied.

"Just like Malaya and me." Inuyasha smiled. _I wonder if she's ok_ he thought.

* * *

Back with Kanaye, Yoko, Hana, Yoshi, and Naomi...

The group was angry at Kanaye because he had failed to kill the wolf sisters and instead ended up badly wounded by a half-demon. Naomi was pissed off at Kanaye for wounding her older brother.

"Kanaye, wounding my brother wasn't part of the deal. The deal was to kill Kane not Takumi!" Naomi growled as she bared her fangs at Kanaye.

"Do not bare your fangs at me little one or you'll just wind up getting hurt." Kanaye growled back.

"I don't care! The deal was to kill Kane, but leave my brother alone and unharmed!" Naomi replied angrily.

"Yoshi, get her out of my sight now!" Kanaye yelled.

"Yes Kanaye, come on Naomi," Yoshi replied, grabbing Naomi's arm and leading her outside to the nearest hot spring.

"I hope Takumi's alright," Naomi sighed.

"Why do you want Kane dead so badly?" Yoshi asked confused.

"Because she took my brother away from me!" Naomi snapped.

"What do you mean?" Yoshi asked once again confused.

"Well before Kane it was just Takumi and me…" Naomi started.

_Flashback_

Two young wolf demons were playing hide and seek outside of the den, the leader nearby watching his pack closely.

"Ok, ok I give up. Where are you Naomi?" Takumi said to no one.

"Heh I win," Naomi replied appearing from behind him.

"That's not fair you cheated. The rules said you weren't allowed to use your powers," Takumi protested.

"So I don't follow rules," Naomi giggled.

"Why you?" Takumi growled preparing to chase his sister.

Naomi shrieked as she began to run when her older brother chased her. She caused him to bump into the one person she regretted him ever meeting, the elder daughter of wolf tribe leader.

"Oh I'm sorry," Takumi apologized as he stared at the beautiful wolf demoness in front of him.

"That's ok. Hi I'm Kane," the wolf demoness replied nicely. _Wow he's really cute_ she thought as she smiled cutely.

"I'm Takumi, wait Kane, you're the leader's daughter right?" Takumi asked realizing who she was.

"Yeah, I am why? Is that a problem?" Kane frowned.

"No not at all, I just thought I knew the name from somewhere," Takumi laughed nervously.

Just then there was a howl from nearby, it was the leader calling his daughter for the hunt and Kane wished he never called her then.

"Well I got to go, I'll see you around Takumi," Kane smiled.

"Yeah ok see you around then," Takumi replied nervously.

_End Flashback_

"Ever since that day he paid more attention to Kane then he did me," Naomi sighed.

"I see, then you think the only way your brother will pay more attention to you is by killing off Kane?" Yoshi asked, finally understanding where she came from.

* * *

Back with Kane, Takumi and the others everything was just fine Takumi was healing nicely although Kane hadn't slept in four days just watching over Takumi.

"Kane you need to get some rest," Takumi said from his place on the ground.

"I'll be ok, all you have to worry about is that wound of yours," Kane replied as she picked up Kagome's first aid kit after she had finished dressing Takumi's wound.

"You know I still remember the day we were engaged and we thought it was to different people," Takumi laughed slightly although it still hurt to laugh.

_Flash Back_

Takumi and Kane were truly in love and they wanted to be mates, but something was keeping them from being mates…their parents.

"Takumi what are we going to do? My father just told me I was engaged to a wolf demon in the pack," Kane sighed sadly.

"I don't know, my mother told me the same thing about me, but she never told me who she was," Takumi replied as he embraced Kane tightly.

"I don't want to marry anybody else, I love you Takumi," Kane sobbed into his chest.

"It's ok Kane, don't cry sweetie. We'll figure it out, everything's going to be ok," Takumi soothed as he rocked Kane back and forth gently.

"Oh Takumi, I hope so, I really do hope so," Kane replied calming down a bit.

_End Flashback_

"Yeah that was the day we saw each other for what we thought was the last time we'd ever be together that way," Kane sighed, placing a hand on Takumi's.

"But we were in for a surprise the next day when we figured who we were going to marry," Takumi replied, entwining their fingers together.

_Flashback_

The next day the wolf leader had joined all of the tribe together to announce fiancé of his oldest daughter. Takumi watched with a heavy heart as he knew that his only true love was being engaged to some other wolf demon that wasn't him. Just then Takumi was taken away by his mother and he thought he was never going to see Kane again.

"Everyone listen up! We are going to announce the long awaited engagement of eldest daughter Kane and a wolf demon from this pack who will be the next ruler of the tribe," the great tribe leader announced.

Kane waited for her father to announce the name of her fiancé with a heavy sigh. She wanted to marry Takumi not this new wolf demon she had never met. What her father said next surprised her.

"I'd like you to see the next leader of this tribe, the son of a very good friend of mine, Takumi," the leader said as he gestured for Takumi to join his side.

"Takumi," Kane gasped, surprised that her fiancé was the love of her life.

As Takumi joined the leader's side he smiled tenderly at Kane as she awaited her father to finish the ceremony of engagement.

"I now introduce you to the future leaders of this tribe Takumi and my daughter Kane," the leader said as he placed their hands together to unify their future union.

As finished they ceremony, the pack began doing their normal routine as Takumi and Kane went down to the stream nearby.

"So I guess you're my fiancée Kane," Takumi smirked.

"I love you so much Takumi," Kane replied as she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too Kane. See, I told you everything would work out," Takumi sighed, leaning in to give her a chaste kiss.

_End Flashback_

* * *

That night Takumi and Kane kept remembering the times before she was exiled from the pack and laughed at the jokes they'd always seem to tell to each other. Inuyasha was also remembering things from the past like when he first met Malaya.

_Flashback_

It was summer and it seemed Sango's niece was coming to live with them for reasons Inuyasha didn't seem to remember. He didn't want another weak human slowing him down as well as the others when he thought of them. A young girl seemed to walk down the path and Inuyasha didn't seem to care. The girl was a little shorter than him, she had silver hair, ember eyes and dog ears Inuyasha didn't even notice, she also carried a giant boomerang like Sango's.

"Hi I'm Malaya, I'm looking for Sango," Malaya introduced herself nicely, trying to get Inuyasha's attention who was sitting on the ground with his eyes closed.

"Uh-huh I'm…uhh Inuyasha," he replied nervously as he looked up at her.

"It's nice to meet you Inuyasha," Malaya giggled.

"You're a h-h-half demon," Inuyasha stammered.

"As are you," Malaya giggled at how cute he stammered.

"Yeah…I…uhh," Inuyasha couldn't find words.

"Malaya there you are, come over here I've been waiting for you," Sango said from the door of Kaede's hut.

"I'll see you around Inuyasha," Malaya giggled as she walked past him.

"Uhh…yeah bye," Inuyasha sighed.

_End Flashback_

_I can't believe how stupid I must've looked when I first met Malaya_ Inuyasha thought as he smiled to himself.

* * *

Kane left the campsite once Takumi had fallen asleep and stood in a nearby clearing just thinking to herself. Just then she sensed someone behind her and relaxed when she caught her sister's scent.

"Hey Kane are you ok?" Mai asked, concern in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just thinking," Kane sighed.

"What about?" Mai also sighed, she never liked seeing her sister looking all depressed.

"Don't worry about it. Mai it's pretty late, go get some sleep, we all have to start moving back to Malaya's

village," Kane sighed once more not even looking at her younger sister.

"Ok, night Kane," Mai sighed as she left her sister and walked towards the campsite passing Katsumi on the way.

Katsumi also saw Kane and went to talk to her. Katsumi was never the nurturing type, but to her Kane was a good friend and she needed someone to comfort her and as long as she breathed she was going to help Kane.

"Hey," Katsumi greeted from behind Kane.

"Uhh, hey Katsumi," Kane sighed once more.

"Would you stop sighing so much," Katsumi said because she was annoyed at all her sighs.

"Sorry, I didn't notice I was doing it," Kane replied trying not to sigh.

"What's wrong?" Katsumi asked now concerned.

"I'm fine really," Kane smiled.

"Well, if you ever need to talk you know, girl to girl, I'm always here," Katsumi smiled also.

"Thanks. Oh Katsumi," Kane said realizing she forgot something.

"Yeah?" Katsumi replied, looking at her in the eyes.

"I never got to thank you properly for the time my brother attacked us. Thanks a lot," Kane said, smiling tenderly at the tiger demoness.

"No problem. What are friends for? Let's get back to camp, we all need our rest and so do you," Katsumi said, gesturing for Kane to accompany her.

With everything said Kane and Katsumi arrived at the camp and everyone was sleeping already. Kane out of nowhere hugged Katsumi who she now thought of as a sister. Katsumi smiled and returned the embrace kind heartedly. The next day they would leave towards Inuyasha's village and figure out a plan to foil Naraku and Kanaye.


End file.
